


You Again?

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Viagra Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi Uchiha is getting ready to join his father's medical practice when during his last few weeks in his medical rotation in the hospital E.R. he meets Sai, a mentally disturbed young man with deep emotional scars. Sai keeps showing up time after time no matter what Itachi says to him until he soon finds he doesn't mind Sai being around after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fic exchange with ninjetteallie on Ygallery several months ago.
> 
> I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money from it.

Dr. Itachi Uchiha closed the chart and heaved a sigh before sliding his glasses from his face. Slender fingers massaged the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease away the bone deep weariness weaving through him. Just two more weeks and his stint in the emergency room would be completed.

Each night seemed to get progressively worse in these last few weeks. The powers that be were determined to kill him before he was able to finish his residency and move onto bigger, and hopefully, much more calmer settings. All he could do was continue maintain his internal strength for two additional weeks.

"Dr. Uchiha?"

Itachi lifted his gaze to the frazzled ER nurse. "What is it?"

"You have a patient waiting in exam room four."

Replacing the wire rimmed glasses on his face, he stretched and popped the stress-taut bones and muscles in his back and silently accepted the chart from the nurse. He flipped open the metal binder and scanned the interior, freezing midstep before turning to glare at the woman.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see this patient again."

She paled visibly and took a cautious step backwards. "I…Dr. Uchiha, he refuses every other doctor on staff. You're the only one who can handle him. Even the nurses dread going near him."

"What makes you think I want to?" He handed the chart to the nurse and turned to head back to the lounge. "Get rid of him."

"He needs stitches in his arm and has several broken ribs. If you don't treat him, he is going to suffer."

Itachi's jaw tightened and his fist clenched. Though he might come off as cold to anyone unfamiliar with his personality, he did feel compassion for his patients. Compassion was what kept him coming back night after night, all the while dealing with the insane men and women brought in during the eleven to seven shift. The thought of another human being suffering because of his annoyance turned his stomach.

He placed a neutral expression on his face and extended his hand for the chart. Not bothering to look through the list of ailments, he pushed through the curtain and stood staring at the man laying on the exam table. Judging just from his physical appearance, it was hard to imagine someone being as much of a pain in the ass as he was.

Dark eyes shifted towards him and the previously neutral features parted into a emotionless smile, if there was such a thing. "Dr. Uchiha…I forgot you worked this shift."

"Sai." The name felt as if it was forced from his very being. "What is it this time?"

"Some men beat me up on the subway because I was looking at them."

Itachi's fingers twitched. "For how long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did you stare at them, Sai?"

Sai shrugged his slender shoulders and smiled again. "Fifteen or twenty minutes."

Itachi began scribbling in the chart without looking to where Sai sat on the table. "Have you been taking your meds?"

"Of course." Sai tilted his head curiously. "And going every week to see Dr. Yamato."

Itachi was familiar with Sai's situation. After the first three times he treated him, he made a point of seeking out his Sai's psychiatrist, Tenzou Yamato. He was shocked, and not completely unsympathetic for the tale he heard.

Sai was the product of a violent home life. When he was ten, he watched his father murder his older brother. He suffered a psychotic break and proceeded to stab his father to death before converting to a vegetative state for which he was hospitalized until he was sixteen when Dr. Yamato took his case and helped rehabilitate Sai enough to be released back into society. The courts found the homicide justifiable, and Sai was left alone in the world with almost no social skills. His father was quite wealthy, leaving it unnecessary for Sai to support himself. He was under the impression Sai took up art as a way to pass the time. Though he had never seen any of the pieces, Dr. Yamato raved about his skill.

"Then why were you purposefully antagonizing those men?" Itachi sat back on his chair, struggling to keep his face blank. Sai was not as insane as he played off to be. There was cool calculation in his eyes. His social ineptitude came off as genuine, though he had lived in society long enough to know what was and was not acceptable.

Sai simply smiled and lifted his arm. "Are you going to fix me now?"

Itachi grabbed some sterile glove packets from a box on the desk and plucked a suture kit from a drawer. "So you got your ass kicked so you could come to the ER and fuck with me?"

"Would you like to fuck?"

Itachi nearly dropped the syringe he was filling with anesthetic. "Come again?"

"I would not mind a fuck." Sai cocked his head as if considering the decision. "I have never fucked with a man, though I imagine it must feel good for there to be a considerable number of gay men in the world. If it felt bad, I doubt there would be any."

It was all Itachi could do to not stab the needle directly into his patient's eye. His jaw clenching was the only sign of his internal distress. It was bad enough he was being propositioned by a patient, but even worse that in weak moments, he admired Sai for his physical attractiveness.

"Shut up," hissed Itachi as he jabbed the needle around the injury to numb the pain. His eyes focused on suturing the cut closed, and then pulling a script pad from his pocket to scrawl an order for oral medication.

"I don't mind taking it, if that is what you are worried about," commented Sai dryly. "The more I think of it, the more I like the idea. I could do kinky if you like, though I draw the line at dressing like a horse or being shit on. I could do pee, though."

The pen in Itachi's hand snapped. "For God's sake, stay away from me, Sai."

Itachi tossed the prescription at Sai and then stalked from the exam room. Ink smeared across his hands and he made for the first available sink to wash away as much as possible. His head was throbbing with Sai's words. That he was even slightly tempted was frustrating on more levels than he cared to ever admit. It was enough to remind him of his long stint of abstinence.

"I need to get laid," snarled Itachi.

"I'll volunteer, doctor."

Itachi turned his gaze towards one of the elderly nurses passing by. She was a grandmother, a few months away from retirement. Age had done nothing to dim her sense of humor and good nature.

"If I ever married a woman, it would be you, Gladys." Itachi chuckled at the nurse as she shook her head and ambled down the hall to check the supply closet.

Leaning against the wall, Itachi breathed in and out before pushing away and making his way towards the doctors lounge for a nap before another wave of insane and injured made their way to his ER.

oOo

Itachi shuddered, his stomach clenching at the feel of warm lips sucking with a slow pulling action on the tip of his penis. Fingers began kneading his balls in time with the suction. It had been too long since his last lover and this was exactly what his body craved. Just a little more and he would reach the peak of his orgasm. He could feel it building in his balls with each slow suck. Dark eyes stared at him as lips drew insistently on his erection.

Just a little more.

"Dr. Uchiha, we've a car accident coming in three minutes."

Itachi's eyes popped open and groaned in desperation. His cock was so hard, he was certain he couldn't walk if he stood. There wasn't time to relieve himself, so he imagined his Uncle Madara naked in a pool of orange Jello.

His erection withered almost instantly, or at least, enough for him to function and make his way down the hall to wait for the arriving ambulance. His trauma staff was ready and the rooms prepped for multiple patients. There was even a neurology consult already waiting, confirming a slow night on that particular floor.

As the doors burst open, three stretchers were rushed in, each carrying a patient--two adults and a child. The paramedics rambled off the injuries in succession. They were traveling south for vacation, choosing to travel at night to avoid traffic when a drunk driver collided with the vehicle. As was remarkably common, the driver only sustained a slight concussion and was being treated at the police station.

Itachi moved instinctively towards the most direly injured--the child. The collision initiated at the rear of the vehicle, on the side where the child sat. Multiple fractures and lacerations distorted his body. His breathing was shallow and his pulse thready. Each passing second revealed increasing difficulty breathing and rapidly fluctuating vitals.

"Collapsed lung," shouted Itachi. "Call up to the OR. He needs surgery, immediately."

One of the nurses moved to the phone while Itachi attempted to reinflate the lung. Bags of O-negative blood were brought into the room while the staff assessed the boy's status.

"BP is dropping, doctor," informed one of the nurses.

"He's bleeding out," snarled Itachi. "Hang a bag of O-neg and call the OR again."

"They said their surgeon on call came down with a stomach virus. The replacement won't be here for another twenty minutes."

"Shit," hissed Itachi. His hands shook as he watched the boy fading before his eyes. "We've got to find the bleeder."

"Dr. Uchiha?"

Itachi grabbed a scalpel from the nearby table and pressed it against the boy's swelling abdomen. Just as he moved to press down, the heart monitor went flat.

"He's coding," shouted one of the nurses as she moved to bring the coding cart towards the bed.

Itachi glanced towards the cart as the woman switched on the machine before he grabbed the paddles from their cradles. His heart thudded loudly in his ears, blocking out the sound of the machine as it reached readiness. "Clear!"

The boy's body arched on the table as volts of electricity shocked through his body. He waited several seconds in anticipation and internal prayer for a resuming of normal heart rhythm. There was no response from the battered body.

"Increase the charge," snapped Itachi. "Clear."

Again, the boy's body jolted on the table but still no sinus rhythm. Itachi refused to give up so easily. Twice more he increased the voltage, only to have no response.

The nurses began chest compressions while others looked to Itachi for his decision. Only he was allowed to make the call and it was one he dreaded with each critical patient wheeled through the doors. His hand clenched at his side and his gaze shifted to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Time of death, five-seventeen."

He snapped the gloves from his hand and tossed the protective face mask to the ground before calmly walking from the room as if he had spent the last twenty minutes sewing up a small cut instead of watching a young boy die.

"Is he that heartless?" whispered one of the newer nurses to her companion. "He acts as if a nothing happened. A child just died and he didn't say anything."

Her companion sighed and began cleaning the tubes and blood from the boy's body. "There is nothing to say."

Itachi waited until he was outside before venting his frustrations, leaving the other two patients to the doctors and nurses inside. He struggled to find the hidden pack of cigarettes in his lab coat pocket. Fingers shook as he lit the end and brought it to his lips for a long deep drag. No one ever saw this side of him. No one knew how each person he lost ate away at his soul like a disease. If there had been more time, he could have saved that boy. If that man had not been drinking, this family would still be on the road heading towards their vacation. So many ifs and nothing he could do to change the facts of life.

"Shit," cursed Itachi as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling the band from the length and causing the locks to shift forward to hide his face. He hated feeling like this. The guilt ate away at him. His two weeks remaining seemed like a lifetime in Hell.

"Are you crying?"

Itachi's gaze shot up in shock at a familiar voice. "Sai? What are you doing here?"

This was the last thing he needed. Sai was a frustrating nuisance and in the state Itachi now found himself in, he was on very thin ice with the man.

"I was waiting for your shift to end." Sai smiled broadly. "I was going to take you to breakfast."

"I thought we talked about this, Sai."

Sai's smile did not dim. "You spoke of me not seeing you, but now it looks like you need to talk to someone."

"My patient just died. I want to be alone." Itachi lifted a hand to push his hair behind his ear. "Just go away."

"I'll listen," said Sai calmly. "That is the appropriate response for this sort of situation. Dr. Yamato is forcing me to take classes in social interactions."

Itachi brought a hand to his face and began laughing, not out of humor, but from the sheer incredulity of this discussion--any discussion with Sai. His head pounded and his chest felt as if someone had punched him. He was too tired to fight with Sai.

"Dr. Uchiha?" called a nurse. "They are taking the father to the OR. The mother is stable, with only a concussion and broken leg."

"Fine. Has she been told?"

"No, sir," answered the nurse.

"I'll do it," said Itachi. "Just give me a minute."

Sai stepped forward and placed a limp hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Breakfast and talking. Food makes everything better, or so I have heard. It has not made me better, but I am hopeful that it is a slow process in my case."

"Sai--" Itachi shifted his gaze and found earnest eyes staring forward at him. "You should be home resting. Your ribs have to be hurting like hell."

"I will rest after breakfast."

Itachi plowed his hand through his loose hair and nodded. "Fine, breakfast when my shift ends, but then you go home."

oOo

Sai smiled and ate liberally of his blueberry pancakes while Itachi nursed a cup of heavily sweetened tea and a surprisingly delicious crepe. The breakfast had only one mishap--when Sai commented, rather loudly, on the size of the waitress' ass. It was quite sizable, and had he not been Sai, nothing would have been said regarding it. However, it was Sai, and the filter between his brain and his mouth was broken--if it had ever worked to begin with.

"I'd be wary of those pancakes," commented Itachi dryly.

Sai paused mid-bite. "Why?"

"That comment you made to the waitress might result in her having spit in you breakfast, or worse."

Dark eyes flicked to the pancakes before shrugging and bringing another bite to his lips. "They still taste good so that must be the secret ingredient."

Itachi coughed into his tea, choking as the hot liquid spilled down the wrong tube. Only Sai would say such a thing. Itachi chuckled faintly and shook his head. "How do your ribs feel?"

"They hurt," answered Sai, calmly. "I would appreciate if we put a hold on the fucking until they are healed."

Rolling his eyes, he sipped his beverage and stared mutely out the window. He was used to Sai's lack of brain mouth barrier, though it seemed particularly worse since his mind seemed almost fixated on sex. According to Dr. Yamato, it was a more recent development, probably related to Sai's lack of sexual relationships and by being more immersed in society that he was able to realize something was missing from his life. He could see individuals in relationships and noticed the lack of his own.

"How are you feeling, Itachi?"

"Dr. Uchiha," murmured Itachi half-heartedly.

"I'm buying you breakfast so I will call you what I like, even dickhead."

Itachi shrugged his shoulder, not bothering to fight him on the technicality. "I'm fine, Sai."

"Dr. Yamato says people should talk after traumatic events. It helps work out the demons," commented Sai. "Do you have demons?"

Itachi glanced at Sai's face. He followed the smooth curve of his brow down to high cheekbones and perfectly shaped lips. "Everyone has demons, Sai."

His gaze shifted back to the window. "You just have to learn to live with them."

oOo

Itachi was not sure how it happened. Perhaps, it was because Sai was someone most would say was broken. Itachi, being a healer by nature, sought to repair him much like a clockmaker might repair a broken clock. Or perhaps, he was the one broken and as such, was drawn to a similar individual.

The breakfast between the two turned into a regular occurrence over the following two weeks. Each morning when Itachi stepped from the hospital, Sai was there with a smile and ready to escort him to breakfast.

He found the actions almost endearing and it frightened him at how close the two were becoming. Things should never have escalated as they had. It was a weakness on his part and he needed to correct things before another line was crossed--one where he was fucking Sai into the sheets of his bed.

This morning he made his decision. Itachi simply shook his head when Sai stepped forward to offer his usual invitation. "Not today, Sai."

As he moved towards his car, he heard Sai following easily behind him. "Sai--"

"My ribs are healed enough," commented Sai. "We could always fuck."

"Stop," snapped Itachi as he struggled to fish his keys from his pocket.

Sai reached forward to take the keys from Itachi and assist him when something in Itachi snapped at the touch. The fingers were cool as they brushed his, causing his mind to blank out and his desires to rise unbidden to the surface.

Before either of them realized it, Itachi had Sai pressed against the door of his car, their lips slamming together. He ignored the faint grunt of pain from Sai in favor of tasting the warm recesses pressed against him. There was a the faint taste of mint on his tongue as he pushed inside Sai's mouth. His fingers buried themselves in short hair in a desperation to feed the sudden need inside him.

Reality pressed forward when he realized the lips beneath his were lax and shock was plastered across Sai's face. Shame filled Itachi at the look on the face beneath his and he pulled away with an acute sense of dismay.

"I apologize." Itachi gently moved from Sai and around him to open his door.

Sai stepped aside, his fingers rising to touch his kiss swollen lips. "Itachi?"

"Goodbye, Sai." Itachi turned over his car and pulled from the parking lot. A place in his chest ached, but he needed to move on.

oOo

Itachi sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. His position in his father's practice was mundane compared to the time spent in the ER. Tending the wealthy patients who could afford the cost never resulted in death. The most traumatic event since taking the position was being called to the house of a patient going into anaphylactic shock from eating shellfish she shouldn't have.

Twirling his pen between his fingers, he stared at the posh office. It was what he worked for through the drudgery of his residency--a position with his father and uncle in a posh and elite practice. His brother was likely to join them too--a family of doctors.

"Dr. Uchiha?"

Itachi twisted his chair to face Sakura. Only the prettiest and youngest appearing nurses were allowed to work for the Uchiha practice. The wealthy only wanted to be surrounded by beautiful things.

"What is it, Sakura?"

She nibbled on her lip and twisted her gaze towards the waiting area. "There is someone here to see you. He's scaring the patients. Mrs. Smithfield has already left while threatening not to return."

A wash of excitement liberally mixed with dread worked through Itachi's bloodstream as he stood and followed Sakura towards the waiting room. Standing at attention was none other than Sai. His skinny jeans framed his legs beautifully and a skin tight shirt only served to remind Itachi just how thin the other was. Mysterious eyes blinked casually as he approached.

"Ah, there you are." Sai cocked his head to the side. "You would be surprised how many Uchiha there are in the city. You have quite the family."

"What are you doing here, Sai?"

Sai gave a small cough. "I have a cold."

Itachi's lips twitched in amusement. "You don't sound very ill."

"It's terrible," said Sai dryly. "I can't sleep and there are these terrible headaches."

Playing along, Itachi cocked his head. "It could be a sinus headache."

"Am I terminal?" Sai blinked innocently. "How long do I have, Itachi?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Dr. Uchiha?"

Sai shrugged his shoulder. "I like calling you Itachi. Dr. Uchiha is too formal for the man I let fuck me…unless you are into something like that. Is that what you want me screaming?"

Several of the patients and nurses gasped loudly at the direction change the conversation had taken. Red was spreading across the pretty, young nurses' faces. The mother of a patient had her hands firmly clasped over her son's ears while a profuse blush spread across her cheeks.

Itachi latched his hand onto Sai's arm and began leading him toward the back. "Be quiet."

Sai calmly followed Itachi as if they were planning to discuss the weather. His steps fell in time with Itachi's and soon the two of them were locked in Itachi's office.

"Christ, you can't even carry on a decent conversation before fucking it up."

Sai moved from Itachi towards the mostly empty desk and pulled himself up onto it. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You know very well what you said was completely inappropriate," stated Itachi.

A pink tongue darted out to swipe over his lower lip. "Then, I suppose you should punish me."

Itachi was momentarily distracted by the teasing flick of the muscle. The pent up lust, which had yet to be released, reared its head and made his need known. Time away from Sai's presence only served to make his desires all the more poignant.

"Sai…I think you should leave."

Sai ignored the order, instead stroking a hand over his abdomen and drawing up the shirt to reveal the taut muscles stretching beneath pale skin. "I've been reading up on sex. The books said that showing a bit of skin to one's lover can be used to tempt them."

Itachi's dark gaze was drawn to the bit of revealed abdomen. He could see the muscles jumping beneath Sai's stroking fingers. The low cut jeans revealed the dark trail of hair starting several inches below his navel, pointing the appropriate direction for maximum satisfaction.

"I've not yet determined if the books are right." Sai's ebony eyes flickered to Itachi's face. "Is it working?"

Those words formed the absolute question of the millennium. He was quickly losing his futile grasp on what he intended to think or say. His libido, largely ignored for the past few years, was rearing its head and insisting on being heard. Sai was someone who was tempting him to cross the line he drew in the sand and he was unable to fight his attraction any longer.

Before Itachi knew what he was doing, his legs carried him across the expanse of the office and down upon Sai. Their lips were pressed together, with Itachi's tongue pushing forward in near desperation. He could feel the heat coming from the body pressed against him and wanted more.

His fingers inched into the waist of the obscenely low cut jeans, palming the flesh. Though his body looked delicate, with the hips cradled in his palms, he felt the hard firmness of muscles. Fingers tightened on the flesh, sure to leave bruises on the pale skin come morning.

Legs wrapped around his waist and lips pressed insistently against Itachi. The immature and overly zealous nature of Sai's kiss startled reason unbidden into the forefront of his mind. Had Sai ever kissed someone or even been with them?

Itachi pulled away, though the legs circling his hips refused to relinquish their hold. "Sai, we can't do this."

Sai's eyes gleamed in the dim light of the office, one hand skirting downward to palm the hard evidence of Itachi's desire. "Don't stop on my account."

"Have you ever been with anyone?" asked Itachi, struggling to maintain his painfully weak grasp on his senses before he flipped Sai across the desk and pounded into him.

"Does it matter?"

Itachi closed his eyes and pressed their brows together. His breath stuttered in and out as he fought back the rolling tide of lust. "Yes, it matters."

Sai considered the words for a moment before speaking. "Should I go find someone else to fuck me before you will?"

Itachi instinctively tightened his fingers on Sai's hips, nails digging deeply into the flesh. There would definitely be marks come tomorrow. He did not like the thought of anyone else touching Sai. "Don't joke about that."

"Then what should I say?"

Itachi took a deep breath and released his grip, forcibly stepping from the welcoming cradle of Sai's hips. "You should do this with someone you care about."

"I care about you," he responded immediately.

"No, I mean…someone you are in a relationship with. You're just being affected by your hormones. Maybe your medication is affecting you. You should tell Dr. Yamato--"

Sai cocked his head and stared at Itachi. "I stopped taking it."

"What?" Itachi froze, his gaze jumping to Sai's ebony eyes. "You stopped taking it?"

"I was reading the books on how to have sex. Then, I moved to videos. Everything I read stated I should become aroused by what I saw and read, but I couldn't, even when I attempted to masturbate. Apparently a side effect of my medication is impotency so I stopped taking it."

Itachi sunk into a leather chair while staring at Sai. "Did you tell Dr. Yamato?"

"No. Many psychiatric medications have effects on sexual desires. It would be pointless to bother trying others when they would likely have the same or a similar effect." Sai smiled calmly. "I feel fine, though I still have difficulty becoming aroused."

Sai's gaze dropped to his unaffected crotch. "Although, I have only been off the medication for a week and a half."

"You weren't aroused, and you still wanted to have sex?"

"Why not?" asked Sai. "I like seeing your face when you are aroused."

Itachi closed his eyes as another wave of lust shot through him. "Sai, you need to go back on your medication."

"No."

"If you want to have sex, there are alternatives--Viagra or Cialis." Itachi met Sai's gaze. "I know you're smarter than you act. Go back on the medication."

"No."

"If I agree to go out with you, will you start taking your medication?" asked Itachi calmly. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? A relationship?"

Sai shook his head. "I want to be with you, but fucking is a part of a relationship. If we can't fuck, then you won't stay and I don't want to be alone anymore. Viagra doesn't work on everyone. I read up on it before stopping my medication."

"It might work for you. You're young."

"It might not. The only sure way to have sex is to stop taking my medication." Sai smiled lightly. "Though, I suppose we will have to wait until my body completely purifies my blood before my dick will work appropriately."

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, pulling the tie and sending the long locks spilling over his shoulders. Sai might not be completely insane, but his medication helped keep him from developing anxiety attacks while keeping the chances of another psychotic break to a minimum.

"I'll make you a deal," said Itachi. "We'll go talk to Dr. Yamato together. If he thinks you should stay on your current meds, we'll ask about Viagra."

Sai opened his mouth, only to snap it shut under Itachi's glare. His hands moved to his thighs, and he heaved a sigh.

"Sai, the only way I will have anything to do with you is if you are on your meds." Itachi's heart clenched at the look of worry crossing Sai's face. It was one of the first, real and poignant emotions he had ever seen crossing his face. In that instant, he knew without a shadow of doubt that he wanted to wipe all traces of doubt and worry from Sai's face.

He moved with slow deliberation, placing the palms of his hands on Sai's cheeks and turning his face upward. This time, the kiss was soft and slow as he began to teach Sai the intricacies of a long deep kiss. Sex was not the only part of a relationship to enjoy. The intimacy of being with another person was more than satisfying until they could figure some sort of balance between medication.

As their lips parted, Sai heaved a sigh and shuddered lightly. His eyes were wide as he stared at Itachi's face. "I liked that."

"I'll give you another if you promise to go with me to see Dr. Yamato." Itachi's eyes twinkled with mirth at the indecision crossing Sai's face since it was obvious he really wanted another kiss.

"Alright," he murmured. "If you give me another kiss, we can go to see him."

Itachi smiled with satisfaction and lowered his lips, brushing them lightly over Sai's brow and down his nose until their lips touched. He kept the pace slow, carefully sucking gently at the upper lip before slipping his tongue inside.

The kiss lasted longer than he intended, but he found himself becoming just as addicted as Sai obviously was despite the lack of his body's response. Still, there was plenty of time to savor moments like these, as they might be the only thing they could have.

oOo

Itachi watched Sai stare at the bottle of Viagra on the table between them. He almost chuckled at the fear and uncertainty in his gaze. Over the past several weeks, despite the urgings of his libido, Itachi insisted on going slow, for Sai's state of mind. He had zero experience with sexual encounters other than the kisses and light petting shared between them.

The past weeks were torture for Itachi as his body reacted within normal standards and grew aroused after even mild petting while Sai remained limp. There was more than one occasion spent jerking off after saying goodnight.

"It takes a while to take effect," commented Itachi dryly. "If you want to wait--"

Sai shook his head and quickly downed a blue pill with the glass of water. "Now what?"

Itachi chuckled and took Sai's hand, leading him calmly towards the sofa, pulling him into his arms, and settling Sai's back against his chest. His fingers stroked over the pale skin along long tone arms, delighting in light pebbling on the flesh.

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Sai calmly.

Itachi nuzzled Sai's neck, his tongue darting out to stroke over the skin and earning a shuddered response. "There are other medications. Dr. Yamato promised he would work with you."

Sai closed his eyes and sighed as fingers drifted under his shirt to play across his abdomen. Itachi loved touching the hard muscles found there. He was careful in the past about keeping his hands above the waist, knowing Sai's lack of a physical response was sore spot with him.

"Why is it taking so long?" whispered Sai as Itachi's fingers reached his nipples and teased the flesh into hard nubs.

"Unless it is in IV form, medicine takes a while." Itachi nibbled his way up Sai's ear. "Be patient. Doesn't this still feel good?"

Sai hissed lightly as Itachi's teeth sunk into the shell of his ear. "Yes."

"Then, just be patient and enjoy it. It's all about feeling good. Just make sure to tell me if you start feeling sick. Remember the side effects we talked about?"

"I remember," said Sai.

Itachi continued his slow strokes and kisses. There was no rush. His attention was completely on Sai, so when Sai began to shift and fidget, he felt a rush of satisfaction.

"Sai," whispered Itachi into the curve of Sai's ear.

Sai gave a breathless hum. His hands moving from their place on his thighs and to clutch at Itachi's legs on either side of his hips. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought what it is like to put your cock inside another person?" Itachi's tongue darted out to lick across Sai's ear, earning a violent shudder. "It's warm and wet and tight."

The hips settled before him gave a small jolt, arching involuntarily at his words and spurring him on. "If this works, I want you inside me some time. Do you know how many times I fuck my hand thinking about your hard dick in my ass?"

"Oh fuck," hissed Sai, his hips beginning to gyrate between Itachi's thighs. "Oh, shit…I'm…oh God."

"Shh," murmured Itachi, certain the experience was quite disconcerting. Sai had been on medication for a long time, likely only experiencing a handful of erections in his entire life. "We'll take it slow. Just feel."

Itachi transferred his lips from Sai's ear to his neck and began nibbling downward towards the curve where his neck met his shoulder. He could smell the warm scent of his soap and the natural salty musk. His tongue flicked out while his hands remained on Sai's chest, stroking the flesh of his pectorals and nipples, carefully following the cues Sai gave.

Looking down the length of Sai's body, Itachi easily noticed the erection pressing insistently against the material of his lounge pants. Small dots of liquid were dampening the gray material, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Do you think about what it would feel like to touch yourself, Sai?" whispered Itachi. "Can you show me?"

Sai gave a low whine; his hips jerked spasmodically. His eyes closed and his lips parted, tempting Itachi into a kiss. Their lips ate at each other while Sai continued to gyrate against Itachi.

"Touch yourself for me," he whispered against Sai's lips.

A red flush dusted pale cheeks and Sai's hands began to inch towards the loose band of his lounge pants. His hands halted at the waistband, entire body trembling. His breath began to pant and sweat to bead on his body.

"Take your pants off."

Sai swallowed visibly before sliding his pants down his legs and freeing the angry red erection so that it bobbed against his abdomen. A small bead of liquid pearled on the tip, smearing against his stomach. His hands spasmed as if not knowing what to do with the blood filled organ.

"Nice," purred Itachi.

His hands slid from their position on Sai's chest and moved to cradle his hands. The gentle touch guided Sai's hands towards the hardened flesh. "Touch it. Learn what feels good."

Sai groaned as his hands came into contact with the organ. His fingers clenched faintly around the flesh before loosening and beginning to slide up and down. The panting of his breath increased and his body undulated against Itachi.

"I…Itachi…I don't know--"

Itachi sucked on the flesh of an ear while his hands moved to assist his partner. While Sai stroked his hands up and down, Itachi focused on the tip. His thumb circled the head, teasing the foreskin before moving to the slit and pressing the tip of a finger inside.

Sai gave a small garbled cry, his body arching and his hand instinctively increasing the pace. The sound of his pants filled the room with desperation.

Itachi's free hand stroked down over Sai's balls, cupping and squeezing them. The act brought a louder cry from Sai, his body practically seizing in the building tension. The crest only broke when Itachi's fingers slipped behind his balls and began pressing knowingly against the flesh of his perineum. The external stimulation of his prostate broke the dam inside him and brought a silent scream from his lips as semen pumped onto his stomach in hard jets.

Itachi purred happily against Sai's neck. His tongue darted out to swipe at the sweat before speaking. "I don't think we have to worry about the Viagra not working."

Sai was too exhausted and still high from his orgasm to offer much dialogue. His chest heaved and body shuddered in decreasing aftershocks.

"Everyone has a different reaction to medication," purred Itachi as he used the discarded pants to clean the cum from Sai's abdomen. "I hope you don't think that is the end of your pleasure."

Sai moaned a little as Itachi moved him from his lap and slowly led him naked through the house towards the waiting bedroom. "Itachi?"

Itachi paused and glanced at Sai, noticing the renewed erection bobbing between his thighs. "You'll get used to it. I'll make sure you are completely sated."

He led Sai into the bedroom and promptly pushed him onto the coverlet. Condoms and lubricant were already waiting on the bed in anticipation of the event.

"Are we going to fuck now?" asked Sai breathlessly.

Itachi dragged his fingers down Sai's chest and to his erection, his palm settling easily around the sensitive flesh. "Yes, I'm going to fuck you now."

He didn't waste time snatching the lubricant from the bed and pulling Sai's hips so that his legs were lifted over Itachi's shoulders. His lips nuzzled the lightly haired calf while his fingers began circling the puckered flesh hidden behind the testicles. Normally, this was a time he would spend an exorbitant amount of time preparing and teasing. Seeing Sai's earlier orgasm ruined any chance of this being a slow and gentle loving. His willpower, significant though it was, was at its ends.

In his mind, he continued to see the way Sai's breath panted from kiss swollen lips--the way his body arched and semen shot in a hard gush from the tip of his penis. It was too arousing watching him discover his own pleasure, something most men experienced in their early teens. Being with Sai was something he was grateful to be allowed to experience.

With a gentle push, he pressed two fingers inside. The lubricant ease the way so that his fingers looked to be devoured by the hungry hole. It was nearly enough to have him shooting off in his pants. He was forced to bite the inside of his jaw to push back the shoot of pleasure created by the sight.

His gaze shifted to Sai, watching his face as his fingers explored and stretched. Those peerless dark eyes stared at him while red lips parted and panted. His organ lay hard and insistent against his stomach, begging for a touch. The temptation of the sight broke the hard earned restraint in Itachi and he lowered his head so to stroke his tongue over the cock's dewy head.

Sai cried out again and arched high so only his head and shoulders touched the bed. A small spurt of cum spilled onto Itachi's tongue, breaking another chip from his restraint. His fingers began to pump inside Sai as his lips and tongue played havoc on Sai's senses.

"Itachi," grunted Sai. "It's coming."

Itachi pulled away and withdrew his fingers from Sai's bottom. "I'm going to fuck you now."

He tore into a condom and rolled the latex down the length of his shaft. His body was practically thrumming with lust and the knowledge he would soon be buried in tight warmth. Lips parted and his tongue darted out to moisten the flesh as he pressed Sai's thighs upward to bare the wet hole.

The thighs beneath his hands quivered and Sai's cock leaked copiously onto his abdomen. His hips arched and his lovely dark eyes fluttered closed. "Itachi…please…I need it."

It was enough of a consent. Itachi used one hand to brace his cock as he pushed forward. He still possessed enough restraint to keep from pounding inside, though it was fading quickly.

The tightness nearly choked his dick. His breath heaved in his chest and he found his restraint wavering beneath the tight grip. "Sai," he groaned. "Ah…fuck."

A cord inside him snapped. His hands latched onto Sai's thighs and pressed them forward while his hips began to pound inside. Eyes never left Sai's face as he ravaged his body. Insane need shoved aside any attempts at restraint, he was simply glad Sai seemed to be enjoying the act despite the less than ideal setting.

Itachi closed his eyes and bared his teeth against the building pressure urging him faster. His breath panted and his body lost all sense of rhythm. He was grateful Sai took the initiative and began stroking himself, because his mind was losing all ability to think of anything but his need to come.

His eyes closed and suddenly the crest broke. Thick cum spilled into the latex and his arms gripping Sai's thighs tightened in pleasure. His vision blacked out and if not for the sound of a gasping cry and the tightening of muscles around his cock, he would not have known of Sai finishing.

He possessed enough mind to fall away from Sai instead of on him. The rush of endorphins through his bloodstream numbed his mind, but not enough to prevent him from pulling Sai in close for a long and slow kiss. Their lips pressed together, sliding over each other in messy licks and sucks.

Itachi continued to hold Sai as the mutual tremors in their bodies ceased. He removed the soiled condom and cleaned both their bodies before curling against Sai once more. It was a long while before either spoke. Basking in the warm of each other's heat was enough for them.

"Thank you," whispered Sai against Itachi's chest.

Itachi stroked a hand down Sai's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Any dizziness, shortness of breath, or chest pains?" he asked as calmly as he could. "We'll need to be careful and not over use the Viagra. The side effects are serious."

Sai pressed his face closer to Itachi. Their legs intertwined and their hands linked. It was the final step in cementing their relationship.

Itachi was certain he was the only person for Sai, because no one else would be able to handle him. It made them soul mates of a sort. His lips whispered words of endearment as they both tumbled into sleep, suddenly very satisfied with the turn of events that led him to this strange man's arms.

The end.


End file.
